cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
The Accumulator
Ramikad Galaxywave stood upon the bridge of his once beloved cruiser, the Accumulator, where he observed the rust and dirt-covered hull below the viewport. The window itself had collected dust and streak marks, which made the view blurry to him. He saw his reflection in it, though, and it had shown that he too had become a mess. His beard was unkempt and too long, even if he didn't plan on fully shaving it. His hair, though, was still in the Republic regulations, the same ones that no longer existed along with the Republic that had fallen before them. The former clone officer couldn't help but smile at himself and the cruiser that he had believed was completely gone. Dust and dirt weren't much of a concern; they could easily be taken off in space. But the rust had scarred the ship, making it too dangerous and risky to fly, not even mentioning the damage that could have been dealt to the engines and its three reactors. He'd get it flying again though, he had done so before and he wouldn't stop now. From the Wreckage The Hull Breaker and its sister ship, the Menace, were both Acclamator-class destroyers in the 374th Naval Corps. Both were used together; they made effective ground transport and anti-cruiser weapons. The 374th Commanding Officers wouldn't have dared to separate such an amazing display of combat power. However, Separatist developments would end both Hull Breaker and Menace's pride and confidence with the creation of the Malevolence. During a heated battle with a Separatist blockade over Ord Mantell, the sister ships were caught outmatched when the arrival of the Malevolence split both apart from each other. With little time and resources left, both ships chose to bring down one last cruiser: the Defiant - a Separatist Providence-class dreadnaught serving as a capital ship before the separation. When the final blow from the sister ships had sank in to the doomed dreadnaught, both the Hull Breaker and Menace simultaneously were destroyed by the Malevolence. All three ships - the sisters and the dreadnaught - were pulled in by Ord Mantell's atmosphere. All crew members perished on impact, if not by the several blows in orbit. Strangely, all three ships' reactor core's remained usable and functioning. In fact, one could have easily repaired all three ships with the junk on the planet's eastern hemisphere. All ships crashed in a similar location on a large island far from any of the scrap covering the planet. Fortunately, all three cruisers would see space once more in the future of the war. Rebirth War was costly for the Republic... or so everyone believed. Even a Republic clone officer had fallen for this scheme, which was considered normal for any clone soldier. Palpatine hadn't requested for the creation of a customized and experimental cruiser during the Clone War. Nor had he spent an single credit for one. The war was only in its early stages and still immature to the eyes of the "prepared" Chancellor. The clone officer, Ramikad, had lost two ships already and wouldn't be financed for any more cruisers for another year. This news was what Naval officers had dreaded; if his fleet couldn't fight, they would would have to either wait and possibly be forced into infantry, or disband and never see naval combat again. Things were lightening up when Ram heard that the three cruisers that were gunned down had been in prime condition to repair. However, Ram didn't want all three or even two to be repaired. He actually requested all of his men - the entire 374th - to disassemble all three ships and merge them into a single Venator. The original Venator schematics were "borrowed" from Kuat Drive Yards, but evidence of any tampering hadn't been reported, which left the 374th free to do their work. The first ship to be disassembled was the Hull Breaker, due to its minimal exterior damage which would mean a longer duration of taking it apart. Once the final two Menace and Defiant ships were done, it became clear that Ram's blueprints wouldn't come together as he'd hoped. Actually, his plans had to be altered by adding more rooms since the materials had been in great surplus (Ram wanted to leave nothing salvageable behind). To be expanded Category:Ship Category:Cruiser